Silent Agony
by immortal7
Summary: Kim tries to continue with life after an experience that will leave her scarred for life, but when she can't even trust her parents who is it she turns to?
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the other characters.

A/N this is a warning this fic is going to be very dark. It is earning its Mature rating so if that is not your area sorry.

The shackles rattled as the figure attached to them started to move and regain consciousness. She stood up as best as she could. He head was silently still spinning and the newly attached weight was making standing a hard obstacle to over come. Giving up the motion of standing up she began to take in her surroundings. The cell was simple in its design as far as she could tell, but than again she had never really spent too much time in a cell so that didn't have much choice to keep with her original observation. Then she saw movement on the other side of her. She tried to get up and get away from this new threat yet she fell much like the first attempt. "Calm down Bonnie. The struggling will just make you hurt yourself. And don't touch the collar, it has a very powerful bite to it."

The room stayed quiet for what seemed like hours, but both were sure it had only been minutes "So Kim, why is it I'm here? Who did you piss of that they just had to grab whoever was around you? I don't even like you so maybe I can leave?" Kim just shrugged like the comment hadn't even been said.

"As touching as this little conversation has been, I believe it is completely irrelevant." The voice brought Kim out of her own thoughts. She stood up much faster than Bonnie thought possible with the shackles and stood between her and the voice "So you going to be the protector in this relationship? I always like to bring down the dominant one first. Its so much more thrilling to see the look of terror as the they realize they have no hope."

Bonnie jerk up at the comments. "What relationship? She is nothing to me and I'm in charge of myself thank you."

"Bonnie, shut the hell up." Surprising her self Bonnie stopped. "Now who the hell are you? And what do you want with us?"

The voice laughed. "Nice, I can taste the will power you're radiating. You going to be fun to break." the voice was quiet, yet easily reached the rooms occupants.

"You must not know who I am very well." Kim tried to bring her hands up, but the shackles restricted them to about her stomach.

"You're right, I don't have a clue as to who you are. And I don't care ether. All I need to know is that I get to have a little fun. If I feel like it when I'm done with you I will allow you to live and continue on with what I have planned for you. I'm going to listen to you beg me to allow you that pleasure. I know because you'll start to love everything I love with what I create inside you. You will lap up all the attention I give you and whoever I feel generous enough to sell you to..." The tone in his voice never wavered through the door. It actually sounded like a practiced speech

"You can try. When I get out of this cell I'm going to-" She wasn't allowed to finish as a charge flowed through her body.

"You're going to do nothing. You attempt to fight back in any way other than with your will I will not even hesitate to kill your little friend. I mean a challenge is fun, but I like to keep it in a battle field I'm more comfortable in. Now back away from the door. Or the next shock goes through her and at a much higher voltage."

The man came in through the steel door. He was about a half a foot taller than Kim. He had sandy blond shoulder length hair. It swept over and covered the left side of his face. "Now little miss red head, back over to the corner. You've been blocking the view of your friend and I would very much like to see her in the light since I did grab you two in the dark last night."

Kim did back away for a moment, only it was in the wrong direction. "You stay away from her." He moved forward any way and turned on Kim's collar The shocked caused Kim to drop to her knees. The shock kept going for twenty seconds. After the first round was over the man walked back up to his new victim Kim got back up how ever. "I said stay away from her."

The smile returned to the mans half a face. Then as in a quick draw moment a knife slashed down the front of Kim's chest. The pain echoed across her face. She didn't let a single scream out of her mouth. She stood back up. The cheerleading top she had been wearing barely stayed together. "yes this will be very fun indeed. I going to enjoy breaking you." Then an even bigger smile returned. "You know what, I'm going to listen to you. Just so when I finally break you I'm going to enjoy it so much more when you beg me to do her instead of you." Kim stared in to his eyes. The fire burning deep and engulfing her usual green. Than the knife flashed forward again across her stomach. The pain dropped her to the floor again. He chuckled a little than turned and left the room. With him finally gone Bonnie ran to Kim to see if the red head was all right. However she stumbled about halfway. After a moment to rebalance herself she made it to her classmate.

The morning started with the sound of a small explosion. A muffled scream could be heard from the bed room on the left. Its sole occupant bolted up from her bed looking around for someone. She scanned and scanned the room unable to find anyone else besides her in the room. So she just got back under the blankets and prayed that the dream didn't come back even though she knew it would.

The minor shaking of the house told the residents that it came from the basement. The fact could be proven as the door to the basement opened letting out a wave of black smoke with the two occupants that came through the threshold. "Jim, Tim, What did you blow up this Time?" This was the start of the day at the Possible house. The two parents both came back up the stairs from the basement slightly soot covered. They both sighed since it was a weekly occurrence. Yet putting out the fire today was a little trying since it was making them late for work. The Possible adults were going to hardly have enough time for a slice of toast. They made sure as they were leaving that the twins were on their way to school. Thanking god they could finally get their own day going, they both just relaxed.

Just as they started backing out of the driveway, Ann told her husband to stop. She ran back into the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. And as if picking one by random she poked her head in. "Kimberly Ann Possible, get yourself up. You have twenty minutes to get to school. And I'm not going to excuse you from gym today so don't even try that excuse with Mrs. Filmore okay? And hurry up, you've already missed 1st period twice this week." The only response she got was an arm reaching out from the covers. She took that as an 'I'm up' and ran back down to her husband. "Kim wasn't up yet. I couldn't' get her to slide out of bed, but I think she'll make it to school on time. I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday dear." With that she leaned over and gave her husband a kiss as they drove off.

Back inside the house the arm that had shown she was awake lay on the top of the black comforter The rest of the lump under the thick material slowly began to move. A head peeked out and glanced at the clock across the room. It was seven thirty and the tardy bell was going to ring in twenty-five minutes. The lump in the covers reached down and grabbed a handful of the materials on of it and threw them off. She quickly grabbed the pair of Kakis on the floor and slipped them on. She absently grabbed a turtleneck from her closet. Making sure that in the mirror the only thing visible on her body was her head. Apparently satisfied with that she quickly ran out the house.

The school bell rang and the class room door shut so anyone running late would be caught. It would have worked for anyone, but Kim. Even through she and only been active for a little over five months she had learned to slip in and out of places quite well. The seat she took was next to her friend. They had been friends for as long as either could remember so Kim knew he would not question her lateness. The class only dragged on until both members of the duo sat in a daze like the most of the class. When the period bell rang it took them a few seconds to come back to reality. Ron packed up to leave for his next class. Kim just grabbed the notebook she had laid on the desk and waited for him. Ron and her separated in the hall, but first Ron told her he would see her for lunch than went his own way down the hall.

As Ron came up to his next class room he felt a hand pull on the back of his shirt. "Stoppable. I got some questions for you." Ron just shrugged his shoulders "Well a lot of people have been wondering what happened to Possible over the summer. I mean its been two weeks into the semester and nobody can recall if they have heard her say a single word." Ron started to leave the conversation "Wait man you have to tell us what did she do?" Its like ninety degrees outside and she's wearing a fucking turtleneck. A lot of the guys are taking bets that her up tight attitude finally got her in trouble. I mean somebody must have finally put it to her like the little slut sh-" His sentence wasn't ever finished as Ron's fist collided straight with his nose.

The blow hit in a slow motion haze. Ron's fist struck so hard the force sent the boy's head into a locker. The blood just lingered in the air for a few seconds before plummeting to the floor some of it gracing Ron's shoes with its presence. Ron looked down at the fallen class mate as he desperately tried to readjust his nose. "Never say anything like that about Kim again, and if I find out any of you are talking like that again you'll get worse." Then he turned and walked into the classroom. The rest of the class all looked over at the blonde with a slight hint of fear, but for the most tried hard not to laugh at the idiot who had been taken out by him.

About midday Ron lumbered over to Kim's locker for lunch. It had been this way for almost four months. They would walk together and have lunch, or just hang out. He would do all the talking if any talking was done, each soaking up the others closeness He wanted just reach out and tap her shoulder to get her attention, mainly to fool himself that nothing had happened, but knew from experience that the action hurt more than it was worth. "KP, are we going to the cafeteria or are we heading out?" Even as he asked the questions his hands waved in each direction as if she didn't know the locations. Kim nudged her head in the direction of the school doors and started walking in that direction. He knew she was leading them out to lunch at Bueno Nacho since that was his favorite place

They wandered outside for the two and half block walk to the fast food chain. The place was slightly busy, but it hadn't completely taken off for its lunch rush yet Kim just slid into a booth and glanced around the restaurant. She no longer sat at ease in open spaces. Ron sat down and pushed a salad to his friend as he shoved half a Naco in his mouth. "Kim, why don't you talk any more?" The question coming out with the last crunch of the Naco. She just ignored the question and took another bite of her salad while she looked out the window

The lunch finally took over the fast food restaurant. The noise bothering her ears and concentration Kim stood up and threw her bowl in the garbage can in the same stride as she exited the building. She didn't even look back to see Ron running to catch up with her. When he caught up she slowed her pace down and let the last block and a half walk take twelve minutes. Once they were in the school again she navigated halls to the gym. It was the first class after lunch and Kim glanced around to ditch while waving goodbye to Ron. However the teacher stood behind them. "Kim. Your mother already called and you have to participate in class no excuses" Kim just glared at Mrs. Filmore knowing it would have no effect. "I'm just saying you have to participate to pass the class and you need the class to graduate." The flame behind Kim's eyes intensified Than the rest of the class started to gather all heading to the locker rooms. Mrs. Filmore went with them leaving Kim and Ron standing in the doorway. Ron reached out and gave Kim a hug trying to ignore the shiver he felt pass through her body as he did and went to the men's locker room.

Kim wandered into the girls locker room everybody inside was gossiping and in various states of undress. Nobody noticed her at first. She knew her mother would try this method It just hurt her mother and father would not listen to her so she had stopped talking to everyone. She wandered to her locker and it started. The gossip stopped. Every eye in the place could be felt on her back. More importantly on the marking on her back. She and about seventeen different slash and cut marks allocated around her upper back. She new it wasn't a pretty picture. She didn't turn around to show the rest of her acquired souvenirs. So she grabbed the T-shirt in her locker that was part of the gym clothes and pulled it over her back She got the same reaction as she switched to her shorts. She didn't like all the attention. She just felt lucky that she was allowed to keep her gloves on. After glancing around she realized just how bad the rest of class would be with the boys involved as well.

Stepping back into the gymnasium, Kim searched out Ron. The guys were trying to goad something out of him. They were careful however after what Ron had done to Chad not three hours earlier. She saw him scanning the room for her. He noticed her and gave her a slight wave indicating he would be over in a few minutes. So she just went and sat down on the bleachers until he could come over. The whole room was giving her a headache. Than a group of students decided to surround her. They let out questions on the scars that were visible on her calves and arms. So she got up and ran up most of the bottom bleachers than she flipped over the railing to the second story.

The teacher came out to the sight of a student in midair. She thought she was jumping off the railing. It took her a second to realize the student was going the wrong direction. She saw the girl land on her feet and than lay down on a bench. Mrs. Filmore was not the only one to be amazed by Kim. Most of the class was just as shocked. Ron just bowed his head. His thoughts filled back to how Kim had been not even six months ago. She had been such a people person and now she could hardly stay in a classroom long enough without somebody pissing her off. "KP, come down so we can get class started." The whole room looked at Ron as if trying to figure out if he and really spoken. Kim got off the bleacher and preformed the same move to get down. Than walk up to Ron sort of isolating them form the rest of the class. He whispered in to her ear. "Come on KP. I know they're going to annoy you, buy if you ignore them like that you will just get more attention brought to you." She lowered her head. She knew what he was talking about.

Than a sound of clapping could be heard form behind them. An older woman came towards them. Ron stood between them and Kim. "Can I do something for you?"

Kim pushed Ron out of the way and stood right in front of the new woman. The woman finally stopped clapping and gave her a look over. "No you can't. She on the other hand can. That was very impressive Ms. Possible. I doubt many high school students dedicate themselves that much to achieve the level you have" She looked over to Ron giving him a quick look over as well. "Now if you'll excuse us I would like to have a few minutes of Ms. Possible's time. Alone." The brown haired woman walked of to give them the privacy needed to continue her discussion.

"That's going to be a pretty hard conversation." The woman stopped "She doesn't speak to anyone."

"Did she go mute?"

"No. She just doesn't speak any more." Ron gave her a look basically tell the just listen to him.

"She'll talk to me." The voice never indicating if she had doubts about her own abilities.

"Doubt it. She doesn't talk to me or her parents." Ron's voice giving away the annoyance he was feeling at the woman for not listening to him.

"I can be very persuasive. Now if you'll excuse me." The woman continued her walk to the outside doors of the gym.

"You don't have to go with her." Ron looked back to where he thought his friend was only to see her walking out the doors.

The grass was still green since fall had not set in yet. The brown haired woman waited on the outside for the red haired teenager to catch up. "I figured you would want to hear what I have to say." She turned to face Kim. "I have a mission for you." With this comment Kim straightened up. "I need you to talk to a certain person."

With that comment Kim turned to leave. "Wait! Hear me all the way out before you leave." Kim stopped and signaled with her hand to continue. Yet obviously she had made up her mind to leave as soon as the speech was over by her tapping foot.

Taking the motions as a sign to skip her buttering up speech the woman went straight for the throat. "Have you ever heard of Team Go?" Kim nodded. "Well recently in the last eight months their unofficial leader Shego left the team. She switched sides. After many half assed attempts at burglary she eventually joined as a mercenary for a Dr. Drakken. Now I want you to convince her to come back. I don't care how you do it. You can beat her senseless and drag her back if it will get her here. She has information that we require." Kim put her hand up signifying for the woman to stop for a sec. Than Kim ducked into the gym and came back out dragging the yellow haired boy form before. "Why is he here?"

Ron started to laugh. "didn't do your homework did you? KP and me always go together. So what are we doing?"

"I just told her why do I have to repeat myself?" So annoyed the woman was ready to strangle the blonde boy.

"Because she won't say a word to any one. I thought we got over this already" Ron just as annoyed as her throwing his hands in the air.

"I need you to convince this woman to come with you." She pulled out a snapshot giving it to Ron. "This is a very important matter and we need her to cooperate with us as soon as she can. No matter what, you need to bring her in."

"Why us?"

"Because as unmotivated as she appears, Shego is a deadly martial artist. And your friend there might be one of the few to keep up with her."

"Okay. Say we do this. Where do we bring her if we accept this and succeed?" He had stopped pacing around and placed a very serious look on his face and an aura that indicated he wasn't entirely a sidekick.

The brunette woman was startled for a second at the drastic change in behavior of the boy in front of her. So she just pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "The address on the back is where you need to bring her. We are trusting you with a very important matter." She tried to reaffirm herself. "If you do it don't screw this up. While we would like to tell you where she is at the moment we don't know. We figure that if she makes another appearance we can create a list of possible locations and we will contact you with them. You should have more faith in yourselves. If we didn't think you could succeed we wouldn't have come to you." With that, she walked off towards the parking lot.

Ron turned to Kim waiting for the woman to be a good distance away before voicing his opinion "Do you actually believe her or are we doing this to get some answers?" Kim gave him the peace sign. "Figured that would be your answer. Did you notice she didn't tell us who she was working for exactly?" Kim nodded her head as she got off the wall she was leaning on. "When do you want to go?" Ron tried to voice out, but Kim was already walking towards the parking lot as well. "God, can you at least pretend to listen to everything I say?" Than he smiled to himself since Kim was probably the only person who listened to everything he said.

Kim had gone back in through the front doors grabbing her other bag from her locker while Ron waited. He brought his as well since he would more than likely gotten caught since Barkin had some kind of 'Stoppable is doing something wrong' radar. Kim reached into the bag bring out a odd shaped device. Turning it on for the first time in almost two months she tossed it to Ron smirking as he almost dropped it. Ron started talking to super genius on the other end explaining everything to him. While Wade was relieve to finally hear form Kim and Ron he was a little worried about the overall details of the reunion. Kidnapping was never a concept they had discussed And after what had happened to Kim over the summer, Wade was surprised she even allowed the idea to come to her without someone dying.

Wade however, after about twenty minutes of discussion, explanation and checking in to the whole situation, agreed to the whole mission. It took him another twenty minutes to pull together a suitable profile on the target. It seem to easy to him and he said as much to them. Whoever was trying to use them could have gotten a fixation on what could be this Drakken's location. It just seemed too much like a setup to him and he tried to convince Kim to not do it. After she flat out refused he sent her a plane that would land two blocks from the school so they could get away without alerting the school any more than they already had.

The plane that dropped down in front of the teens was a remote control surveillance plane Neither passenger wanted to know how their friend had gotten the transportation. Instead they just boarded and started getting in to clothes they had not worn in four months. While Ron seem obviously happy at the outfit he use to wear, Kim was not. Once upon a time she was actually glad to wear the outfit, but now the thing sent chills down her spine. The cargo pants still worked. However the shirt didn't cover enough of her newly acquired tastes. The scars on her stomach were plainly shown and it was unnerving to her. She could live with it after the whole gym episode not two hours ago though. The main problem was the gloves she use to wear were to small to accommodate the scars she had gained as well and her everyday gloves were nowhere near suitable for a mission. The velvet material would be destroyed in minutes. Glancing over to Ron making sure he wasn't paying attention to her she slipped off her gloves and quickly shoved her hands in to her pockets.

Ron was so excited that they were back out on a mission he completely ignored Kim until Wade brought the plane down about forty miles away. The southern Colorado Rocky area. He just stared out at the door that had been hidden from view. "Kim, do you think they we telling the truth when they said she was dangerous? I mean anyone that hides out in such a announced place can't be too smart."

Kim could only agree with her friend. They might as well post a sign that said 'secret hide out here'. It was just a bad feeling was tingling up her spine and she wanted to know what was causing it. She led Ron out of the plane and headed to the open door. She just wanted to know why those people were after this woman and go home. Kim slipped in the hideout with Ron behind her. It felt nice to being doing this again. Even if the reasons were not good ones. The hideout appeared deserted. Then she heard voices. A pair of guards wandering towards them. They slipped in to a small chasm in the wall. "The boss said take the night off and come back to the new base. I think I'm going to get drunk. That and to finally get away from Shego. God, she acts like we're going to be attacked any minute." The guards voices trailed off as they continued off down the hall. Kim pressed herself against the wall and looked ahead to make sure no one else was coming. When it was all clear she signaled Ron to follow her and they pressed on in deeper into the lair.

After ten minutes of walking and ducking at any sound in the lair, Kim heard what they came looking for. "Shego. Where are those microchips from the job you did last week?"

"At the new base, remember? That's why all your tools are gone too. I mean, come on Doc, we're set to leave in twenty minutes." the voice stopped and causing Kim to move back wards a few steps incase the woman they were after came out. "Dr. D, come on!"

"But Shego, my experiment!"

"Finish it at the new lair. Doy."

Kim brought Ron in close to her. Than she tilted her head to the doorway. He knew what she wanted him to do, but shook his head no. She glared at him for a minute before he complied. So he moved past her and opened the door. "Hey everyone" With that Shego and Drakken both looked at the blonde teen. "Now I'm looking for Shego. And judging by the your complexion and, well, face since I have a picture, I guess that's you." He stopped talking and pointed a finger at Shego. "To be honest I have no idea who you are." He stopped trying to understand why the man was literally blue. "My business is with her."

Drakken stood appalled. "Shego, who is this and why does he not know who I am? I'm a world famous genius!"

Ron just stared at Drakken like he had grown a new head. "Uhm. Okay. Anyway, Shego, right?" He turned giving the pale green woman his full attention.

"Shego, tell him who I am."

"Not now Doc. What do you want with me?" She crouched down in a fighting stance getting ready to attack depending on the answer.

"Whoa. None of that now. My partner and I just want to talk to you. Or should I say I'll talk and she'll listen." Ron gasped out as he back up to the door hands waving in front of him.

"Talk fast." Shego breathed out setting herself on the balls of her feet to spring forward.

"Look I wasn't there for the whole conversation. All I know is that our services were requested to haul you back to some address. Basically we just want to know what is so important about you. So that's about it." Ron was letting his nervousness control his speech patterns.

"Why should I trust you?" Shego relaxed a little after assessing that the blonde kid wasn't a threat. "And tell your partner to come into the room. I don't like people in the shadows."

Ron regained his composure. "She might not. She doesn't like people looking at her."

Shego gave him a strange look. "What is she some kind of assassin? And if I see her she has to kill me?" The comment brought a smirk to her lips.

Ron just stared at the woman who was basically making sarcastic remarks to humor herself. "No, she… Whatever. KP!" Even as he finished sentence he noticed Kim had already half way entered the room.

Kim walked into the room with her forearms visible. The spiral scars pronounced themselves just stopping just before her wrists. However she felt all the eyes center on the backs of her hands. She never looked down to acknowledge the marks she knew they were reading. She had stared at them enough to know what the words said. On her left hand was a brand saying Cock Whore and on her right was a similar brand saying Cunt Slut. She was happy to see that Ron was trying his best to ignore the burns. However the blue man had visibly paled at her acquired marks. Kim then glanced over at the other woman noticing she was indifferent to the situation. "So what's your stake in this, Princess?" Kim just sat down in a chair in front of the pale woman. She looked around the lab like she was bored and trying to find something to do.

"She doesn't speak much, you'll have to forgive her." Shego brought her attention back to the male part of the team.

"What I want to know is why are you here?" Shego was letting her anger rise up.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm just following her lead. I would have loved to just let this mission pass us over. I wish I could tell you except her thoughts on the matter are closed shut." Ron let a look of confusion cross his face.

Shego turned towards Kim. "So she's like a silent boss or something?"

"Nah. We only came out of retirement for you. She seems intrigued by you for some reason. I mean we were told to bring you in no matter what. If you can't tell we really aren't working too hard on that parameter." Ron used his hands to accent the bigger words in his sentence.

Kim grew tired of the area and got up. The quick reaction caused he shirt to rise even farther up showing more scars to the room. Shego focused even more on her. "So is this all you guys want? I mean we were kind of in the middle of something. So if you don't mind you can leave since you haven't told me anything I didn't already know."

Before she even finished her sentence Kim was gone leaving Ron to say the goodbyes to the villainous duo. Drakken looked at Shego. "What was that about Shego?"

"Trust me you don't want to know Doc. Lets get going. If they found us its not safe here any more."

"You're right Shego. Lets go." And he walked out the door than right back in "Shego, can you grab what I was working on?" A plasma bolt bounce over his head. "Never mind I'll get some henchmen to get it later" Gunfire echoed through the small room causing Shego to rush out into the hall to see what was going on. What she saw was the red head knock back three guards in two blows. Shego leaned up against the wall I fascination watching the young woman tear through groups of Drakken's henchmen. After about five minutes of enjoyment she spoke out. "Let them pass."

Kim turned back at the pale woman. Her body tensing at the recent activity. Dropping the guard she was holding up walked back to Shego. She threw a punch jus to see how her objective would react. Shego dodge the swing and went after the Kim on her own. They kept testing each others form leaving Ron and the henchmen in shock as they followed the two women. They fought as if a dance neither truly gaining an a clear sign of dominance over the other. "KP, quit playing around. I got homework and detention tomorrow."

This brought Kim to a stop. She nodded as she ducked under Shego's fist. "Are you done challenging her? Come on your hard enough to get out of bed for school as it is." Ron started moving to his best friend as if to pull her out of the fight himself. "You can't afford to be late again. Barkin will have your ass in detention for a week."

Shego finally stopped with Ron's word seemingly stunning her. "You two are in high school?"

"Yeah, so?" Shego just looked back at the red head in front of her. Her mind suddenly reexamined all the scars her opponent had gained. The whole visual suddenly shocked her. All the scars and the brands on her hands and not even eighteen yet. The duo turned to leave when Ron ran back to Shego. "Here if you want to talk later. Or you need any help just contact the phone number or go to the web site on the card. Later" After she was positive they left she glanced at the card.

Team Possible

Anything is Possible

Shego looked back at the hallway. "So that was Kim Possible. We might need to have a talk later after all." She went back into the room to finish packing and moving the base. The whole time wondering why they would send such a notable good guy to bring her in.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and balance this and four other stories so updates will be slow but not to slow. I want to thank Gonzo250 for his betaing. Any mistakes you find are more than likely mine. For those who have read my stories before know he had his work cut out for him. As usual review, flame, or just read and move on. Later


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story.

A/N sorry for the long wait and I wish I could promise the next chapter in a hurry, but I doubt it will. It is an emotional rollercoaster to write and it takes a lot to be in the right mood. Alas I shall try to have it chapter three out faster though. Thanks to Gonzo for the beta job all mistakes are most likely mine.

Silent Agony Ch. 2

I can see the wound on her stomach scabbing over. It didn't go too deep, but it still hurt her. "Why are you protecting me?" I just let the words slip out of my mouth.

Kim's look pains me. "What else am I going to do? You couldn't take this" I want to be outraged by her words. I just never get the time to retaliate as she falls asleep. So I sit up and ponder her words, she is serious. Since when do I need a protector?

"Knock knock, ladies." I hear my thoughts scream out. I want to know what is with this guy. Why did he take us?

"What do you want with us?" My voice is harsh from lack of water.

"I told you. After I break you, I'm going to sell you. And since your friend here decided not to share in the lesson, you get to watch everything I'm going to do to you as I do it to her. When she breaks, and she will, I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when she begs for me to play with you. When she begs to help me do it I just might get to watch you break that much faster." I can see the way he smiled at us. It was similar to the way one of my sister's old boyfriends would look at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I want to say more. I just can't seem to touch on the right words.

"Depends on who you ask, anyone in my circle of friends will tell you there is nothing wrong. I'm strong and you are weak, hence you being my guests." I feel myself shiver at his use of logic. He thinks he is completely sane and I wonder just how far off the road he has driven. "Now I have a little gift for your friend here." He kicks Kim awake in her stomach. "Wakey wakey. I have a gift for you." Kim fights him off for a second till he kicks her again. "Come now it will only hurt a little bit, I promise. Of course, if you rather I start with her..." He walks toward me and I freeze. I think I even stop breathing.

"Fine, leave her alone." Kim stares at him as she rises to a knee. She looks at me quickly, silently telling me she was going to play his game to protect me. Than he laughs while he leaves the room, I look around finally noticing I've crawled into a corner. He comes back in with a metal pole, or that's what I think it is at first. He tells Kim to get on her hands and knees and not to move. He places an end of the pole on the back of her left hand. Her screams are so loud I think I piss myself from the sound, but to be honest I'm too afraid to check or care. Than he pulls it upward and I see what it is. My dad used to watch westerns when I was a little kid. It was a branding iron. He just laughs and spits out comments like, 'You have such a nice voice, you should sing more often.' He just left the room for a second and came back with another iron. Kim lay curled up in a ball as he walks back to her. I watch as he whispers something into her ear which makes her get back on her hands and knees. The second sets of screams I think are going to haunt me my whole life. I thought she would break right there, I would have. Instead she kept protecting me. He started to say something. "Since you made it through the pain, lets give you a little pleasure." And he h… He had this way of making the corny sound menacing. He kept up the silly banter the whole time he fu... he fuc... I don't even know if she knew what was happening. She was still screaming form the burns on her hands.

Bonnie watched as the woman in front of her shut off the recorder. "Its okay Bonnie that's good for today. I think is the best you've done on your own with out Kim here. Speaking of Kim, where is out little redhead?"

"I don't know Ann. She cut gym. Ron and her disappeared. I'm worried about her. What if someone got them? What if-" The tan brunette would have kept going except her therapist gripped her in to a hug to calm her down.

"I'm sure Kim is fine. Don't worry about it." Ann slipped out of her hug with Bonnie.

"But she wasn't there to walk me home today. I freaked out and called my mother to get me. Walking home alone freaked me out." She started to breath a little to fast.

"Its okay Bonnie, you went through a lot." Ann sat back and started to steer the conversation away. "So have you made any more progress on your goals?"

Bonnie started to calm and take deeper breaths. "Yeah, I actually made it to see Tara run the squad around a little. It's so cool to see her come out a little since Kim and I left the team. I still haven't told her why we quit though." Bonnie could feel the shame coming back on.

"It's okay. It will get better with time." Ann pulled out a small tablet and wrote down a few things.

"The uniforms still make me feel a little sick. I guess that is a step up from puking on sight though, right?" Bonnie tried to pass it off with a small smile.

"Well it's good to see you moving forward a little Bonnie, but time is up so why don't we start here on Monday and hopefully Kim will join us in our conversation." Ann set her notebook down and stood up.

"You know she still hasn't spoken to anybody in a month and a half. Do you think you can help her?"

"Well, I can hope. Before she clammed up, we were almost started on her anger issues." She stopped for a second.

"Ann, do you think she hates me?" Bonnie was still laid down as she spoke, not bothering to really acknowledge she had spoken.

"Why do you ask Bonnie? Has Kim done anything lately to suggest that she does?"

"It was my fault we left the gym so much later than everyone else. We had gotten in to a fight again. How can she not blame me for everything?" She finally sat up and stared at Ann.

"No I don't think Kim hates you. I don't think Kim was built to walk around with hate like that just bottled up inside her. She needs to release it and we all have seen that she basically releases it as soon as she gets it if she can." Ann stopped talking and went over to wrap her arm around Bonnie "Don't worry about it. I'm positive that it isn't a problem that you have. Now come on, I'm sure your mother is outside waiting for you, I'll walk you to her car."

After a shaky car ride with her mother commanding her to get better instantly, Bonnie just sat on her bed watching the stars. The sun had set two hours before and she didn't mind the quiet her room gave her over the badgering her mother was laying on her in private. She found that after being locked in a basement for over a month, she stared at the sky more. It calmed her almost as much as her protector's presence She didn't know when Kim had become her own personal guardian in her mind, but didn't give it to much thought. She finally looked around her room and stared at her clock. Time had gone by faster than she expected it to, which forced the issue of her needing sleep. The idea of sleep on her own brought Kim back to her thoughts and wondering where she had gone earlier.

Bonnie was about asleep when a creak from her window brought her back to her senses. She didn't move afraid that if she did what ever it was would notice her. She knew that panic would get her nowhere, Kim had told her so. Hell, she had heard that from at least thirty people over her life. She was controlling her breathing well until a hand grabbed her. She tensed to the point of causing muscle cramp. Bonnie felt her self get ready to bolt out of her bed when she heard it. "Shhuu" She can feel the blown breath on the back of her neck.

Bonnie turned at the voice and wrapped her arms around the red head directly in her face. "Where were you? You and Ron just left. I mean, do you have any idea at how worried I was? What if! What if somebody grabbed you again?" Bonnie's breathing picked up. Kim just grabbed the younger woman and brought her closer to her chest.

"shh."

Bonnie slowly brought her breathing back to normal. "I'm hyperventilating again. I just got worried and... and..." Kim just held the brunette closer. "Why can't I seem to get a hold of myself? Ever since school started I thought I could handle it. I mean, I use to rule that school. And now every fucking shadow makes me jump. I think I'm going mad. Than Tara keeps asking me what's wrong, why I quit. What do I tell her? I mean, I don't want her to look at me with pity." She stopped talking, feeling ashamed at her rambling. "Will this fear go away?" she mumble to herself as she buried herself deeper into Kim's chest. The emotional drain catching up to her as she felt the calming effect take down her small barriers. As always, like the nights of the past four months, Kim just wrapped her arms tighter and watched the brunette. Bonnie let out a sigh of contentment as sleep took her. In the state of semi-consciousness she would swear she heard Kim say, "Don't worry. Even if it never goes away I'll be here to protect you." With the voice she had been missing for over a month in her mind, Bonnie drifted to sleep with a small smile on her face.

The daylight brought Bonnie awake to usual sight of her room being occupied by only herself. She knew that Kim had to leave at night so her own parents didn't worry. She never knew when Kim left, but it had to happed about six thirty. It was okay. She got up about that time anyway. She only slept restfully when Kim's presence could be felt. Luckily, Kim usually was at her house about eleven forty five or midnight.

Bonnie got out of her bed and turned the lamp on her nightstand off. Kim left it on for her when she left so Bonnie never woke up in the dark. The brunette let it slide as a quirk Kim had pick up over the last four months. She slowly wandered over to her bathroom. She peeled off her pajama bottoms and placed them in the hamper behind the door. She turned on her shower and waited for the water to reach a temperature. As she stepped in, she was reluctant to wash until the hot water relaxed her enough to gently lay the loofah on her body. All in all, it took her close to thirty minutes to get to the point where she was ready to get dressed. She knew she was taking too long to get ready. A knock on her door reminded her why she was doing it. Come on Bonnie. You better be up. I swear I don't see how Mom and Dad put up with such laziness from you."

Bonnie let the comments slide down her door not even trying to distinguish which sister was speaking to her. She just waited ten minutes before leaving her room. Either sister would be gone or leaving the house to start their days. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw that it was not going to be a good day. Sitting at the island was her sister Connie. Bonnie tried her best to ignore her sister and continue on with her daily routine.

Bonnie reached into the refrigerator for a container of Orange juice when a hand gripped her shoulder Not even thinking Bonnie swung out hitting the person who grabbed her in the face with the carton. A gasp followed by a "what the fuck?" disturbed the silence in the room. Bonnie looked down at the person on the floor and just let the Orange juice drop to the floor.

Bonnie started to back away as she realized that the figure on the floor was her sister. She watched her sister get up and felt herself bump into a counter. She looked down at her sister in fear. While Connie was hardly ever the physically abusive one of her sisters, she did have her moments. Yet she couldn't place the look on her sister's face. It was ether a look of terror or a look of shock and disgust at being hit. So she just stood there unable to move as her sister got up.

Connie got off the floor. She was pissed at her sister. She rubbed her right hand on the spot where Bonnie had smashed the jug in her face. Her hand felt sticky, so she quickly looked at it hoping it wasn't covered in blood. Her wand was not red, but rather a pale coating of orange juice. After rubbing her hands together, she looked at the floor and noticed the orange juice carton had busted open from the blow and leaked out onto the floor. That was when she realized her khakis were soaked from where she had been laying on the linoleum. She would have to take a shower and redress all because her sister freaked out. Connie then director her gaze at her sixteen year old sister. She was going to make the little bitch pay.

All of Connie's anger subsided instantly. In front of hr pressed up against the counter was Bonnie terrified. She had a stream of tears rolling off of her checks. She wasn't making a sound and had a slight twitch going through her body. She slowly walked over to her younger sister with caution. She watched Bonnie's eyes dart back and forth so fast the girl had to be making herself dizzy. She reached to clam her only to have her ears burned with a scream. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bonnie was now on the floor, her arms covering her head.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on sis, lets get you off the floor." The words sounded even foreign to herself. Still, Connie pushed on and helped her sister to her feet. The whole time she felt her sister shake at her touch. Connie didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with her. In fact, since she came back from her vacation after school, now that she thought about it, this was the most she had seen her.

Connie lead Bonnie to the couch in the family room. She slipped her pants off so the orange juice didn't soak into the cushion. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" She asked after her sister finally stopped crying.

Bonnie just looked at her sister. Connie had never been considerate. To tell the truth, this was something she had been fighting for all her life. Her sisters to care for her. She was just sitting there snuggled into the couch corner. She watched her sister strip off her pants before sitting down next to her. She heard her ask her what was wrong. Bonnie just didn't know what to tell her. She knew her mother would have a fit if it got out any farther even to her sisters. "I'm fine Connie." Even her voice betrayed her.

Connie looked at her sister like she had skipped two and went straight for growing head number three. "You going to try and throw that past me again. I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." Bonnie sunk even further in the cushion. "Look, I need to go to school." Bonnie tried to get up, but her sister blocked the attempt.

"Sit down. I don't care if you need to go. I can't let you out of the house ready to break down at a moment's notice." Bonnie just sat back down. She stared at her sister. "Now if you don't want to talk that's fine. I just need to call your school to get you excused. " Connie got up and grabbed her dirty pants. "Do you need anything?"

Bonnie glanced back up at her sister. Trying to avoid the feeling in her stomach that the other shoe would drop. "I need the phone. I have to get a hold of Kim." She stopped talking when she realized she said Kim's name out loud. Looking at her sister again, she remembered that she didn't know who Kim was, so probably thought it was a friend. Bonnie felt the breath she had been holding escape.

Kim stared at her room. Her door was open and her Room in shambles. She just stared at the day's worth of work that had been trashed in what seemed to be minutes. Kim just sat down on her bed wondering what kind of trouble she would be in for her stunt the night before. If hr room was any indication, it wasn't going to be good.

Kim cleaned up enough to find some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. She let the water run for a second before jumping in and letting the water flow across her. She had just started to lather up when the bathroom door sounded as if it was going to be beaten in. "Kimberly Ann Possible! Get out here this instant!" Her mother's voice screamed at her. Not wanting to have her last thread of privacy taken away, Kim quickly wrapped a towel around herself and saved the bathroom door from caving in. Standing there with soap still on her arms and the shower still running, she waited for the dressing down to start. She could see her appearance startled her mother. Well, it had been startling her mother for some time now. "Finish up and come downstairs. We need to talk."

Kim slammed the door in her mother's face. She unwrapped the towel and threw it at the mirror before getting back in the shower. She finished up in ten minutes and stepped out trying to let her anger subside before getting dressed. Staring at herself in the mirror, she let the water drip out of her hair. Quickly running a towel over her body, she got enough moisture off to get dressed before her mother came back thinking she was stalling.

Walking out the bathroom, she pulled he gloves on. Kim saw her brothers coming up the stairs. They looked at her and hurried past. Kim didn't even look back at them since it was something they had been doing since her parents had decided to tell them in a censored version what had happened to her. They had been avoiding her with their eyes full of fear ever since. Mainly due to the fact the decided they were old enough to know the whole truth and hacked the police database. She had been told Tim threw up for hours after seeing the crime scene photos.

"Kim, is that you?" Kim stepped down the last couple of steps allowing that to announce her presence. "Did your brothers go to their room like I told them?" Kim just nodded as she sat down. Across from her, her mother just stared at her and took a sip of the coffee in front of her. "Now, do you want to tell me where you went yesterday?" Kim got up and went to the cupboards pulling out a bowl and a box of Trix. Pouring the cereal, she placed the box back in the cupboard the whole time ignoring the glare her mother was giving her. She poured the milk and sat back down.

"I take it even after something as serious as running off to lord knows were and you're still not going to talk." Kim watched her mother get up and pour herself another cup. "Is it so wrong to be worried about you after what happened?" Kim felt a small pool of guilt form in her by the comment. She lowered her face while she continued to eat. "We're sorry that you feel the way you do, its just... It's just after all that happened can you blame us for wanting you safe?"

Anne Possible raised her daughter's head and looked in her eyes. "We just don't want you hurt. That's why we made you stop all your activities for a while." Anne watched as the guilt in their daughter's eyes dried up.

Kim pulled herself away and left the kitchen in a huff. She could tell where the conversation was going to go. Her mother was going to go off on how they had pulled her from everything to keep her safe. How unless she snuck off, she wasn't allowed out of the house after school. She understood it all. Still, freedom made the guilt not hurt nearly as much. She made it back to her room and looked at the mess closer that she had an hour ago. She gathered up her books for the day's classes and headed down to the front doors when her mother called her back into the house.

Kim walked back in and was thrown the phone. She looked at her mother waiting for more of a response than a thrown phone. After a few seconds of not speaking her mother threw her hands up in defeat and left the room. Kim flipped the device over and pressed one to signify she was there. "Kim, wow this is weird. I didn't think Bonnie was telling the truth about you not talking." Kim pulled the phone closer. "Anyway, Bonnie told me to call you and to say she's not going to school today. She had a minor breakdown this morning " Kim let the phone go and ran out the house.

The redhead looked backwards to see if her parents were following her. It seemed her sudden sprint out the front door had gone unnoticed. She was grateful for the small blessing. She only had to figure out now how to get across town as fast as she could. She reached down and touched her shoes activating their rocket capabilities. Silently, she let out a small prayer to whichever deity that may be paying attention that she didn't get stopped by the cops again.

Kim stood at the door of the large house in front of her. The whole time slamming her fist on the door. She kept it up for a little over a minute before the door swung open reveling Connie covered only in a button up shirt and panties. The sight of the older woman for some reason just pissed Kim off and she snapped.

Connie tried to get the words out of her mouth to scream at the asshole beating the shit out of her door. She even forgot when she opened the door she had taken her pants off not twenty minutes ago. All she could realize at the moment was that two very piercing green eyes glaring at her. They seemed to be discovering the easiest ways to kill her that would leave the largest mess.

It wasn't long before she realized that she was being held harshly against the coat closet in the entry hall. She couldn't tell if her vision was beginning to get fuzzy from concentrating too hard or the red head in front of her had smashed her head into the wall. She couldn't figure out how the little girl in front of her could have the strength to still be holding her. Maybe, yes maybe she thought that this would be more intimidating if her attacker would say something. Instead, she looked like she was simply going to kill her.

"Kim, Kim put her down. She didn't do anything." Connie watched her previously unstable sister pull the red head off of her. She fell with a slight bounce only to see her younger sister crying in the open arms of her would be attacker And suddenly she felt the pain in the back of her head from when she was slammed in to the wall. That and looking at her distraught sister she wondered if maybe her headache wasn't going to get worse.

Betty Director kicked the cover of a cpu. They had run scenarios earlier on how Team Possible would react to the mission she had given them. But they, or should she say 'intelligence', had not bothered to keep up-to-date. She looked around the lair in disgust. How could they miss her being kidnapped for seven weeks and still say with certainty that Possible would take part in the kidnapping in ninety percent of the tests.

Instead, they tipped Shego off even more on how desperately they wanted the disc she stole that they were hiring out. At the moment, she could scream in the abandoned lair. She would set Du on the case and maybe he would blunder his way through it, after his last one. She kicked the cpu husk again and left the crime site to the other teams. As much as she would like Shego back under her control like her brothers, she could, in the end, just kill the pale green bitch.

End Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. Leave your thoughts laying around if you want. A review is nice, but not necessary. Later everyone.


End file.
